


A christmas present with a fat ass

by Somethingsomethingdarkside



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingsomethingdarkside/pseuds/Somethingsomethingdarkside
Summary: Vriska goes down to find what present John had gotten this year what could it possibly be? Why John of course and his cock hungry mouth and fat ass
Relationships: John Egbert/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 4





	A christmas present with a fat ass

John had always been very excited for christmas even as he grew older. Vriska on the other hand had never quite understood his love for the holiday. Sure it all sounded quite fun but she never thought of it as anything special. Just another stupid holiday she would have to deal with. When it came to presents she always tried to deny any offers of presents but when it came to John no such thing was possible. Probably because he knew that if he got her an present and she didnt she always ended up feeling pretty bad if she didnt get him one as well.

But this year something was very diffrent. John had been very insistent for her to go open her presents first thing in the morning, which she had agreed to after some convincing. John however was nowhere to be found in their shared bed, Vriska was only able to guess that he was preparing something for her present or just having gone up early himself.

Seeing no reason to wait she got out of the bed and grabbed her shirt pulling it on. There was no real need to wear pants. Not that they would even hold incase of her cock deciding to make an appearance. And when it came to seeing John that was often the case. While it was still completely flaccid her impressive size was still making an large bulge in her panties threathening to spring out of her panties at the smallest erection. She left her room to make her way in to the living room where John had set up their christmas tree.

What she spotted when she arrived at the living room was certainly something she had not been expecting but it was something she loved seeing. Next to the christmas tree stood John. Scantily clad in an special santa outfit which was very revealing of his skin and features. She could feel her cock quickly growing in her panties starting to threathen to spring out. "Why dont you open your present?" John smirked as he made his way over to her, looking down towards the growing erection in her panties. The first couple of times things had gone sexual between the two he was nervous and didnt know what to do.

Having even refused to have sex with her the first couple of times on account of the sheer size of her cock but it hadnt taken long for her to manage to ""Convince him" that it was an plus. Once he was close enough he grabbed her cock thrue the fabric of her stretched panties starting to slowly stroak her thrue them. The crock throbbed in his grasp quickly growing to its full size and sprining out of her underwear. He quickly grabbed the 18 inch monster of a cock again stroaking along the top part of it as he hungrily stared at it.

Vriska moaned at the attention her cock was getting before suddenly grabbing his hands and pulling him off of her. "John. If you dont get down on your knees within five seconds i will fuck you so hard that you wont ever be able to walk again you understand?" Even if it was a mostly pretty empty threath John didnt waste any time as he quickly dropped down on his knees. Vriska's cock was almost leaking precum from how horny she was but John barely had time to even notice that as she roughly grabbed his hair and aligned her cock with his wide open mouth.

Without saying a word she thrusted in to him instantly hiting the back of his throat. She kept him there for a moment as she moaned before starting to move his head on her cock going slowly at first as to not accidentaly hurt him. But still every time she made sure to hit the back of his throat extra hard wanting nothing more than to hilt that monster of her cock in to him. John meanwhile grabbed the sides of her hips in an attempt to have any kind of control himself no matter how small that may be. Her cock spurted out small bits of precum on to his tongue whenever it had the chance which he just let stay there on his tongue savouring the taste.

Her hands gripped his hair harsher as she continued to pound in to his willing mouth. John started to suck on her cock as he tried to draw more of it in to him, causing Vriska to let out a loud moan. "Your such a God damm slut John. I bet this wasnt just supposed to be a nice christmast gift for me but just a excuse for me to fuck you until your full of my cum" Had he been able to he would have nodded at that. It was all really true he was addicted to this to this feeling. "But i couldnt care less about your reasons because you are just too fucking good at taking my cock!"

Suddenly Vriska trusted in as had as she could, forcing her cock in to his throat and making him gag from the sudden intrusion. John lost any sense of control he had before as Vriska started to use him to pleasure her cock, no longer thrusting in to him but moving his head further down her cock. Inch after inch of her cock went further down his throat painfully slow. Vriska let out a pleased sigh as she slid John further down on her cock. He could feel every bit of her cock pass his lips not a spot of what she had forced in to him being untouched by his tongue.

But the further he got the more of her he could smell as well. Even if he couldnt see it he could feel how her sack was getting closer. Both a warm and strong scent and feeling comming from her groin and nuts getting closer and closer until finally she forced his head against her groin. She kept him steady against it before walking over to the other side of the room and siting down on their couch. She started to slowly move Johns head up and down her cock, making occasional small groans or sighs of pleasure. Just before she had almost slid her cock out of his throat she forced him right back down to the base of it.

It was humilating. She was using him as if he was a toy just to bring her pleasure. After all she thought, he had offered this as an christmas gift there was no obligation to have him enjoy it as well. For several minutes he was kept there, Vriska leaning back in the couch. She started to move him faster along her cock her moans getting louder the faster she went. It didnt take long until she was full on face fucking him. The quick change in pace took John by surprise forcing him to adjust his work with his tongue to keep up with her. 

She slammed his head against her groin again and again, the ammount of her length that slid out of him kept getting shorter and shorter until she was barely pulling out a inch before slamming him back down. She started desperatly humping upwards trying to force herself deeper in to him than was even possible. Her cock started to throb in his mouth and he knew what was about to happen. With one last push she hilted himself in him and gasped as she came. John shut his eyes as he started to gulp down the endless stream of cum, her hand holding him in place so that even if he tried to move away he would have no chance on succeding on doing so.

Once her orgasm ended she sighed and pulled John off her cock causing him to fall to the floor on his back. Vriska leaned back in the couch again grabbing her still semi erect cock and stroaking it a bit to bring it back up to full attention. "Get up here John, im not done with you yet" Vriska smirked as she looked down at the panting John who quickly nodded as he got back up. He got up on the couch and stood up, moving to her so that he stood right over her fat cock. Vriska gave him a nod of aproval as she grabbed his hips with one hand and her cock with the other aligning her cock with his ass hole as he lowered himself.

Once her cock was properly aligned she moved her other hand to grab his hip as well and pulled him down. Her cock instantly penetrating his asshole causing him to let out a silent moan. She carefully forced two inches of her cock in to him his ass which despite how many times she had fucked him was just as tight as always. She then roughly trusted upwards and pulled him down at the same time making both of them moan loudly. Vriska gritted her teeth to try and avoid moaning again as she started to work John further down her cock. 

With the sheer size of it she was forced to hold John up as there was no way he would manage to hold himself up when she properly got her cock in him. She kept on pushing him further down her cock and thrusting upwards. He knew there was no chance she was going to care about how his biology would prevent her from going to far. She was stronger than him and no such thing could stop her from forcing every inch of hers in to him. She groaned as she kept thrusting up John trying to grab on to her shoulders to keep himself steady.

The further in she got the more his tight ass squeezed her cock it almost felt she was going to cum right then and there just from that. But she was not going to let herself do that until every inch was stuffed inside of him. Her thrusting got wilder and more eager, having now stopped using her hands to push him down instead focusing alll of her energy on her trust. With every trust John moaned her name, his head thrown back as he almost started to drool. "Vriska- fuck harder please" Oh she couldnt say no that so with an smirk she simply said yes and thrusted as hard as she possibly could.

John shrieked at it over half of her cock was suddenly forced in to him and she didnt stop there continuing to trust in to him with the same strength as before. John couldnt even reach her shoulder with how far down on her cock he had gotten. Only a couple few inches of cock still left outside of him. But that didnt last long as with one final thrust she forced the rest of her cock up in to him. She laughed for a moment before moving her arms away from his hips and embracing him in a tight hug. She started to make short small thrusts again unable to get any more in to him but instead grinding her cock against his insides.

"Oh fuck John you feel so god damm good" He couldnt even form a proper thougth in his head let alone respond so all he could do was make a small grunt as he grinded himself down on her cock. He didnt even notice at first when he started getting filled up but as soon as it reached his stomach he noticed she was cumming again. He couldnt move he could barely even open his mouth so he just sat there letting her fill him up as much as she could it was so much he didnt even know if it had ended or not. But he quickly found it had when he heard Vriska sigh.

"Oh that was absolutely great John, now how about we get another round done hm?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well heres an little christmas special for y'all. Ive also got something real big planned for the future ;)


End file.
